Butterfly Kisses
by AspergianStoryteller
Summary: Sasuke tries out a new jutsu on Naruto. Boy-love-limey. 3rd base material. Sasuke and Naruto couple. By the way, the butterflies aren't real, so it's not really non-human romance. But if it seems like it to you, maybe don't read?


Title: Butterfly Kisses.

Author: AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Romance/Humour.

Summary: Sasuke tests a new genjutsu technique on Naruto. 'At least I've got a cool move like that teme. I bet you couldn't do something crazy like that.' Sasuke rises to the challenge. Yaoi-lime. 3rd base material. SasuNaru. By the way, the butterflies aren't real, so I don't think this quite counts as bestiality. But if it seems like it to you, maybe don't read. Don't own Naruto.

(The original and more perverse version of this is on devientart. See my Profile.)

XXX xxx XXX

Uchiha Sasuke was deep in thought, recalling what had happened just that morning and the situation he was in now.

He and Naruto had been at the market earlier. It was a sunny day, warm, peaceful. Well, peaceful until...

XXX xxx XXX

_'Oi, teme,' Naruto whispered. _

_'What?' _

_'Check out those guys over there. I know that giggle. They're up to something perverted.' _

_'And that matters why?' _

_'I'm curious.' _

_'Don't you do anything stupid, dobe,' Sasuke warned. _

_'Don't worry.' Naruto put his ninja skills to use and crept up on a group of men huddled together by a wall. He slipped into street entrance next to them and walked up the side of the building. _

_'What are you guys up to?... Oh ho.' _

_From his vantage point, Naruto could see that they were holding some sort of impromptu book club meeting. The book in discussion? Icha Icha Tactics. _

_Naruto was still for a moment as he remembered the author of the book. Then his thoughts returned to present matters as he noticed that the men were not only giggling over the reading material, but also some viewing material: the women out on the streets. _

Those perverts! _Naruto thought. _Geeze, if you're gonna go nuts over smut like that you could get a room for it, not do it on the streets like that! How am I gonna teach them a lesson?

_Meanwhile...Sasuke made the mistake of taking his eyes off Naruto. He was looking at the cucumbers displayed at a nearby stall when his danger senses started tingling. No, not danger as in life threatening, rather, the sense that Naruto was about to do something stupid. _Thinking of the dobe, where is he?

_Sasuke glanced over to where he last saw Naruto. _What is he up to... oh Naruto.

_Said ninja was currently luring the group of perverted readers into his trap by wearing his sexy jutsu henge, though his illusion had clothes on this time. A short orange skirt, and a black tank top with a spiral on the center. Sasuke admitted to himself that it rather suited Naruto. _

_The blond was leaning against the wall and chatting with the guys, meanwhile twirling a lock of long, sunny yellow hair on his/her finger. The men he/she was talking to gathered around with lustful looks on their faces. Sasuke growled quietly. He knew Naruto was playing a trick, but it made him jealous and a bit cross that someone else was looking at his Naruto like that. Also kind of smug feeling that he had such a cute, awesome guy as his lover. _

_The woman running the cucumber stall noticed Sasuke staring at something and looked over. _

_'I hope that girl knows what she's doing ,' she remarked. 'This village is full of perverts. Most of them are harmless but...' _

_'That's my lover over there,' Sasuke stated. _

_'Her? And you're fine with those lecherous fools oogle at her like that?' _

_'He knows what he's doing.' _

'He?'

_'Watch.' _

_One of the men leaned in to get closer to Naruto and put his hand on his/her shoulder, fingers rather close to the chest. This was time for the ninja to strike. Naruto grinned, flashing his/her teeth and brought up his/her hand to dispel the jutsu. _

_Poof. The perverted and now very shocked man was groping a guy in place of the hot girl who had just been there. The men recoiled in horror and Naruto scampered away, laughing his head off. _

_The cucumber lady chuckled loudly. 'Bravo, boy. Way to teach them a lesson!' _

_'Thank you, thank you. I'm here all week,' Naruto said proudly as he approached. 'What ya think, Sasuke? Wasn't that hilarious?' _

_'Hn. It was pretty funny,' Sasuke admitted. _

_'Hee hee. Now come on, teme. Are you done looking at vege's?' _

_Sasuke brought a couple of cucumbers are followed Naruto further into the market... _

XXX xxx XXX

Back at his home now, waiting for Naruto to return from some errand of his own, Sasuke was thinking of ways provide some entertainment into the house. Usually it was Naruto who somehow kept finding new ways to do something silly or something to laugh at but this time the Uchiha wanted to do something interesting. After all, he couldn't let Naruto have all fun now could he?

After a few more minutes of ponderment, an idea struck him. A devious, perverted, very kinky idea. Sasuke's lips stretched into an evil smirk._ I get to train _and_ have fun. Heh heh heh... _

XXX xxx XXX

Twenty minutes later, Naruto got back from stocking up on instant ramen and chatting to his friends. 'Sasuke-teme, I'm home!' he called on his way to the kitchen.

No answer.

'I wonder where he is?' The blond ninja opened the cupboards and started shelving the ramen away.

'Oh Naruto~' came a sing-song voice from the shadows.

'Sasuke?' Naruto turned around. 'That you?'

Dark eyes glinted in a dark corner.

'Geez teme. You look creepy lurking in the shadows like that. Like a stalker.'

'Come over here Naruto. I want to show you something.'

'What is it?' Naruto asked as he walked over.

Hands reached out and pushed him against a wall and a pale face loomed close to his.

'Look into my eyes,' whispered Sasuke.

Naruto looked and was instantly captured by red depths.

XXX xxx XXX

_'Uhh... Wha?' Naruto looked around. He appeared to be in a clearing of Konoha's forests. _

Where am I?_ He wondered. _Is this a genjutsu?

_'Hello Naruto.' _

_Said ninja turned to see Sasuke standing a few meters away. _

_'Oh, hey Sasuke. Why are we in a genjutsu?' _

_Sasuke smiled. _

Uh oh_ thought Naruto. _I know that smile.

_'Alright teme, what are you up to this time?' _

_Sasuke's eyes glinted red and his form wavered. His body seemed to be composed of shadows, which broke away, turning into small winged creatures. It was much like Itachi's raven illusion, except that this was butterflies. Black butterflies the size of monarchs, with a red spot on each wing. Upon closer inspection, these red spots were actually the Sharingan symbol. _

What's with the butterflies? _Naruto wondered. _

_The last part of Sasuke to transform was his face: red eyes and that evil little smile, lingering for a moment and disappearing. _

_The cloud of butterflies swarmed together and drifted purposefully over to Naruto. The blond ninja watched with surprise and delight as they flew around him like a gentle cyclone. _

_'Wow, pretty...' Black and red wings whirled around with hypnotic beauty, lulling Naruto into a trance. _

_He barely noticed when his sleepy body fell down slowly, or when flower covered vines sprouted from the grass and grew over his wrists, waist and ankles. He did, however, notice when his clothes evaporated like mist. _

_'What the hell! Ugh, I knew he was up to something perverted. Sasuke-teme! What weird, pervy thing are you up to now?' _

_A dark chuckle echoed through the clearing sending shivers down Naruto's spine. As if the sound was a signal, the butterflies moved to descend upon the almost naked body tied down below them. _

_Naruto watched in surprise as the tiny insect feet landed on his stomach, tickling him. Some more of the winged creatures perched on the flowers and his arms. They were light, but each tiny weight and brush of delicate feet sent little thrills and shivers through his body. _

Tickles...

_One butterfly padded over to his nipple and stretched out a long, curled tongue. Its light, teasing touch enticed a quiet gasp from Naruto's lips. As though encouraged, a second butterfly came and licked the other nipple. _

_'Ahh,' _

XXX xxx XXX

Back in the real world, Sasuke smirked. _My little dobe is so easy to turn on, _he thought, drinking in Naruto's hazed eyes and flushed face. _So sensitive. _

XXX xxx XXX

_In the genjutsu world now, the butterflies were pleasuring their captive by brushing the tips of their wings against his thighs. Poor Naruto was a sweaty, trembling mess. His breathing and pulse had quickened, his skin was blazing. _

_Damn that Sasuke for teasing him like this! The bastard was always taking advantage of him now. _

_'T'-teme, quit teasing me. That tickles!' _

_'But I enjoy teasing you,' a voice whispered in his mind. 'You're so easy to please, so sensitive to my touch. I think I'll play with you a little longer...' _

_A butterfly with its Sharingan spot glowing to stand out, rather boldly walked down Naruto's stomach. Feeling its little feet journeying down his body, Naruto raised his head and looked over. _

_His eyes widened in shock. 'Sasuke, don't you dare!' _

_Sasuke's laughter rang though his mind and murmured huskily 'Don't dare do _what, _Naruto?' _

_The way he said Naruto's name made the blond tremble and blush. It always did. Butterfly feet stepped his lower stomach where he was super ticklish. The feather-light touches on Naruto's sensitive skin were driving him crazy with need. _

_Heat stirred and pulsed in his lower regions and little gasps and moans poured from his mouth. Naruto writhed and twisted beneath the butterfly's light touch. His body glistened with with sweat and heat under the layer of black wings. _

_Butterflies still in place, Sasuke's body formed again and stood in front of Naruto. He stared at his lover's pleasure-gripped body tied down to the ground. The sight of him flushed, sweaty and exposed, the sound of his needy moans was such an erotic thing to witness that Sasuke just had to drink in the stunning result of his handiwork. _

_Naruto sensed the ravenett's presence and looked up. He shivered under the smouldering, lustful gaze and spoke. _

_'T-teme.' _

_'Hn, dobe.' _

_'Are you just gonna stand there all day or what?' _

_'Tempting,' he answered. 'I'm rather enjoying this. You have no idea how delicious you look right now.' _

_'Dammit Sasuke, if you- ah! Ha, leave me like this I'll-' _

_'You'll do what? You're in no position to be making threats.' _

_Naruto growled. Sasuke chuckled. 'Don't panic, dobe. I'm not going to leave you stuck like this. I want to join in.' He moved closer and knelt down between Naruto's legs. Several of the butterflies there fluttered up to perch on his hair and shoulders. It was a beautiful vision to the blond sprawled out beneath him. A gorgeous, sexy, dark angel with intense eyes full of lust and love, licking his lips hungrily, bespeckled with pretty butterflies. The sight alone made Naruto want to burst. He shivered with delight and excitement as Sasuke grinned down at him. _

_The ravenett bent his head down just above his lover's rather exposed thighs and pressed his lips against the quivering skin of Naruto's stomach. It was very warm. _

_Naruto moaned loudly. Damn that bastard Sasuke! He was still teasing him! Torturing him with gentle kisses across his stomach, stroking fingers up and down his sides and sucking, licking on his thighs. This along with the butterflies still tickling his body was almost too much for Naruto. Very soon he would either burst violently or faint. _

_'Ha ha ha! Oh my god, Sasuke, please- ha ha- please, let me release soon. I can't take much more of this...' _

_Observing the blonds glazed, needy eyes and blazing hot body, Sasuke knew it was getting time to bring the teasing to a close. Gently, he slipped his tongue into Naruto's belly button and made it dance. _

_Sweat and skin was salty and bit sweet to Sasuke's mouth. His tongue danced all over the shivering, heated flesh and prepared to trail downwards. _

_Naruto writhed in pleasure under the vines holding him down and cried out. 'Aah! Sasuke! Nearly-' _

_And in the blink of an eye, the genjutsu, butterflies and all, dissolved into darkness. _

Naruto blinked. And blinked again. He was at home now. Being supported and pressed against a wall by Sasuke. The ravenett was grinning and licking his lips, remnants of red Sharingan lingering in his eyes. Everything from the genjutsu had vanished into their minds again. Wait, scratch that. Naruto felt something he'd brought back with him: a raging, throbbing heat, straining almost painfully.

'Sasuke,' he growled. 'If you don't take care of this right now,' he trailed off threateningly.

Sasuke ground against him and kissed him hard. 'Right away, my love,' he whispered hotly. 'Your reward for being such a good test subject for my new jutsu. One I intend only to use on you.'

A thought occurred to Naruto while eager fingers fumbled at his pants. H-'ey Sasuke, what's your new jutsu called?'

His lover's dark eyes looked up at him from his navel, a smirk within them.

'Sharingan Illusion: Butterfly Kisses.'

XXX xxx XXX

For at least month awards, whenever they saw butterflies flutterirng about, Naruto would blush Hinata style and Sasuke sported a blush with a smug look. This confused their friends until Ino took a peek with her clan jutsu and came back with a nosebleed.


End file.
